


November (Drabble)

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [9]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Art, Drabble, Memories, Photography, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a writing experiment, I thought I'd try to distill my earlier fic <i>November</i> into a drabble.  Here's the result.</p>
    </blockquote>





	November (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> As a writing experiment, I thought I'd try to distill my earlier fic _November_ into a drabble. Here's the result.

.  
Zeke’s apartment surprises everyone who walks into it.

His interest in photography has filled his place with images glowing in black and white. They enchant the girls he brings here, each of them a link in a melancholy, erotic chain. All of them leading back to one image, one moment, one buried memory, denied its depth and relegated to the cool confines of art, the source of his fascination stripped away, leaving only sad, beautiful echoes.

Now the photos that have only been photos take on their true meaning, and he finally sees how he is handcuffed to the past.

.


End file.
